Pale Blue Eyes
by g-lassysky
Summary: Dean and Cas get it to a fight because Cas almost let their secret out. After Dean is fed up by keeping it a secret he tells Sam only to find out he already knew.


The sun started to set and the sky started to darken into a deep dark blue that reminded Dean of those pale blue eyes. Those eyes that were engraved in his memory. Those gorgeous blue eyes that reflected an entire ocean.

He stared at the sky thinking about Cas, about that stupid fight they had three days ago. He couldn't help, but blame himself for what happen. It just slipped he never meant to say anything, well at least not yet.

Cas had lost his grace and he was exhausted, being human was not as easy as he had thought. When the brothers finally brought him to the bunker all he could think about was eating and being held by Dean. It had been so long since he had spent any time with his lover. It was late so he thought that he would rest in Dean's room so he politely asked him where it was. Before Dean could react Sam blurted out with a really confused facial expression" Cas why do you want to sleep with Dean there is plenty of other rooms in the bunker"? Cas then realized what he had done.

" Uh, I...I um". He didn't know what to respond he was like a deer caught in the headlights.

"He is just tired Sammy, he doesn't know what he is saying " replied Dean to Sam's comment.

"Right, he has been through a lot I suppose"

"Come on Cas lets find you a room where you can rest," said Dean as he patted Castiel's back.

"Night, Cas"

"Yes, Goodnight to you as well Sam"

"Yeah, yeah come on Cas, " said Dean as ha patted Castiel's back

As they made their way upstairs Dean scolded Cas how he should be more careful about what he says to other people. Castiel looked down at his feet, all he wanted was to be with Dean to wake up to those green eyes he so adored.

"I understand Dean I'll be more careful next time, I'm sorry "

"Do you Cas, do you " Dean's voice grew louder.

"It won't happen again "

"Yea well just to make sure sleep here, and don't come creeping in at night to my room got it," Dean said as he opened the door to a room.

"Yes, Dean I got it, " answered Cas as he pulled Dean for a kiss, but Dean pushed him away. As Dean walked away Castiel stared at him in painful silence.

They have not said a single word to each other since then

As Dean's thoughts about the event repeated in his mind a hand reached up to rest on his shoulder.

" Dean come inside it is getting cold, and dark".

It was Cas, Dean was more than happy to see that he stilled cared about him. Of course nothing would stop Castiel from loving Dean. Castiel had messed up in the past and Dean was the only one that oversaw his mistakes. He was the only one who accepted him while everyone else he cared about wanted his head.

"Cas I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry " the guilt overwhelmed Dean as he pulled his angel into a soft kiss. Even after he lost his grace he was still his angel.

"No Dean I'm sorry I should have been more careful"

"No Cas, don't apologize I should not have acted like such a dick, I'm sorry," Dean replied as he embraced Castiel tightly in his arms.

"Let's go inside I'm tired "

"Yes I'm tired as well"

As they made their way back inside Dean told Cas that they were sleeping in his room. Castiel did not oppose and made his way upstairs."Dean where are you going " Cas called out to Dean." Gotta talk to Sam just head upstairs I'll be there in a sec".Castiel made his way to Deans room while downstairs Dean looked for his brother.

"Hey, Dean you ok"?

"Uh, yes actually I needed to talk to you "

"Sure what is it Dean"

"Well um you know "

"Know what Dean"? Asked Sam slightly confused as he saw his brother struggle to find his words.

"Ok listen, I'm telling you beforehand that I don't care what you think I don't care what anybody thinks I…I'm"

"In love with Cas" interrupted Sam with a smirk.

"Did you think I hadn't noticed I mean have you seen the way you look at the guy"?

"Is it really that obvious "

"Yeah it kinda is, don't worry I don't think anyone else knows."

"Wow, ok what do you think then."

"I'm happy for you, it's nice to see in love in a really long time."

"I thought you would react differently thanks, Sammy I knew you would understand," said Dean with a smile as he pulled Sam into a hug.

"Well I um Cas is waiting for me ".

"Yeah ok night Dean "

"Yeah, goodnight Sammy."

Dean replied to his brother as he made his way to his room. Where Castiel was eagerly waiting for him. As Dean opened the door he saw Castiel warmly tucked into the covers of Dean's bed.

" Hey, Cas you still awake?" Called Dean hoping his lover would still be awake.

" Yes Dean I am"

"Good, um I told Sam about us"

"What! How did he react" Alarmed Castiel sat up staring at Dean's green eyes with concern?

"Hey, hey don't get worked up it's fine, apparently he already knew."

"I suppose the way you sometimes look at me hinted at our relationship", said Cas with a slight smile informing in his lips. As he remembered all the times Dean's green eyes looked at him with love or concerned whenever he got hurt. Sometimes it just takes one look to say it all. It only takes one look to show how much you care about that other person Castiel thought to himself.

Dean then proceeded to undress himself so that he could join his angel under the covers. As Dean crawled into bed all he could do was stare at those pale blue eyes staring back at his. They remained staring into each other's eyes as Dean softly stoked Castiel's cheek with his thumb. They remained a while longer just staring at each other. Blue stared into green eyes. Castiel then snuggled into Dean's chest while breaking the silence

"I love you Dean"

"I love you too Cas," responded Dean placing a soft kiss on Castiel's forehead.

The two held each other tightly as they drifted into deep sleep.


End file.
